Hydrates are clathrate compounds, i.e. inclusion complexes, formed by the reaction of molecules of water and another substance such as a hydrocarbon, in which the molecule of water H—OH bond is not split. Particularly in the oil and gas industry the demand for hydrate removal is significant because hydrates can block pipelines. Hydrates can be removed by depressurization, chemical injection or heating. More specifically hydrates can be melted by depressurization or injection of coolant, usually MEG (monoethylene glycol) or methanol, shifting the melting point of the hydrates to below the ambient temperature, or by installing heating cables or other equipment for heating. Ice can be removed by the above-mentioned methods as well. Wax can be melted or dissolved in most organic solvents, thus, injection of organic solvent is in general effective for removal of wax.
The above-mentioned methods can be very time consuming and inefficient if for example the hydrate plugs to be removed are compact or relatively long. Severe hydrate problems are likely for long pipelines subsea at large depths in cold waters, in addition to various deposits such as ice, wax and debris, since the initially warm well fluid is cooled down by cold seawater, thereby inducing condensation, precipitation and hydrate formation. In deepwater fields the high hydrostatic pressure impedes the effectiveness of current practices. In case of a shutdown or failure in the installed equipment for hydrate control, such as an MEG injection system, severe blocking by hydrates often occurs. If the pipe bore is completely blocked with hydrates, hydrate plug removal by using a thruster pig system having a return fluid tubing or flow way connected is feasible, since fluid ahead of the pig must be taken out to avoid pressure buildup against the blockage.
A thruster pig is urged into a pipe by pumping a fluid into the pipe at a location behind the pig such that the pig is advanced further into the pipe by said pressurized fluid providing a motive force pressure differential over the pig. Thruster pigs having coiled tubing connected thereto and have traditionally been designed with connections and coiled tubing both for fluid flow delivery or return as well as for withdrawing both the coiled tubing and the connected pig.
The insertion and withdrawal of pigs connected to coiled tubing become more difficult as the injection length of the pig and coiled tubing increases, the number of bends increases, and the extent of horizontal or upwards sloping sections in the pipe increases. Such difficulties limit the usability of thruster pigs.
A description of pig technology in general and thruster pigs in particular can be found in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,744 B1 entitled “Bi-Directional Thruster Pig Apparatus and Method of Utilizing Same” which is considered the closest prior art to the present invention. Relevant background art is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,498 B1 entitled “Thruster Pig Apparatus For Injecting Tubing Down Pipelines”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,791 entitled “Retrievable Pig”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,657 B1 entitled “Method of Injecting Tubing Down Pipelines”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,617 B1 entitled “Skate Apparatus for Injecting Tubing Down Pipelines”. Hereby all the above-identified publications are incorporated herein by reference.